Karamjan Republic of the Upper Continent
Karamjan Republic of the Upper Continent } Also called? } Capital(s)? } Cities } Leader } Members Only? } Currency? } Inhabitants/Race } The Karamjan Republic of the Upper Continent, officially the the United Karamjan Tribes' Provincial Republic of the Upper Peninsula of the Largest Island, Karamja, of the Continent of the Southern Sea and Entrana Bay Archipelago, is an autonomous province of the UKT located on the Upper Peninsula of Karamja. Its capital and only officially held city is Musa Point, and it holds a monopoly on the shipping and lobster industries of the F2P world, although the docks that are used for fishing and shipping are claimed by Asgarnia as a result of a rebellion. The area was officially held by Asgarnia for 3 days, but then the natives took over. Then after the Karamjan Civil War, it was annexed by UKT. Independence On Ire of Phyrrys 23rd, 168, the natives of the Province of Upper Karamja rose against the government of the province and captured Governer Karas. He was killed, and thrown into the water south of the General Store. Then, one of the natives, John Daniel Rumbananas, killed every last Asgarnian in Musa Point and sank all of the ships in the harbor. He then named himself Prime Minister of the Karamjan Republic of the Upper Continent, and held an immediate election for the position of president. A man named Edmund Yvess Clippership won. The entire city held a party of massive proportions at Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers. Zambo was an immediate millionaire. There were so many bananas eaten it was said that the entire town of 34 had constipation for the next month. The ground lay littered with lobster shells the next day. The men and women were so hung over that they didn't notice the Asgarnians, who had returned to reclaim the first 50 feet of the island and the fishing dock. Rumbananas agreed to let that part be an 'associate' of Asgarnia, so long as he got 40% of the lobster profit. Government KRotUC is the only republic in RuneScape that exists. It is a very odd type of republic, and none like it exist in reality. Executiture Every month, an election is held among the people of Musa Point to see who will become the new leaders. Clippership and Rumbananas have won every time since independence. Legislature There is no legislature in the normal sense of the word, however, every action that is proposed is voted on by all the people. Judicature Once again, there is no judicature in the normal sense. All criminals that are caught are voted on by the public to decide their fate. The three choices are: tied to a rock and thrown into the Southern Sea; imprisoned for an amount of time in the Port Sarim Supermax Prison; or fined a certain amount of money. Any of these can apply to any crime, from petty theft and purse snatching, to murder and embezzlement. Currency The currency is Metal Nuggets. A man at the General Store in Musa Point, Lucas Maximillion Lobstertuna, will be happy to change any of your currency to other currency, including Coins to Metal Nuggets. Political Status Within the UKT, the de facto governing body of Karamja, the KRotUC was officially called an associate exo-province. In the world community, the KRotUC was a semi-autonomous homeland, but it was, and always has been, defined as a autonomous province by Jagex. The UKT had promised the KRotUC 10 years of its original government, which expired in 178, when the KRotUC was fully incorporated into the UKT. All citizens were made full UKT'ian citizens, and the area was renamed Eastern Upper Peninsula Province. It is reported that John Daniel Rumbananas, the prime minister of KRotUC for 10 years, 21 days, said on his dying breath: "The world waits for heroes. That's what Eddy and I were. I want to see this world as it should be. Saradomin bless you a...(ack)...ll. Goodb...(heavy sigh)." He died of tuberculosis on Ritna 3rd, 178 at the age of 93, young for a RuneScapite. Category:Locations